


a love without demand

by Marenke



Series: the quaren-fics [22]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Friendship, Gift Fic, M/M, mlm/wlw solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: "So." Ritsu started, breaking Anzu's concentration as she sewed the clothes for their next show. She looked at him, who was eating her snacks like they were meant for him. "Since when you're dating?"
Relationships: Anzu/Nanami Haruka, Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Series: the quaren-fics [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896019
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	a love without demand

**Author's Note:**

> the enstars kinnie rp server joke that went too far

"So." Ritsu started, breaking Anzu's concentration as she sewed the clothes for their next show. She looked at him, who was eating her snacks like they were meant for him. "Since when you're dating?"

Anzu kept staring at him. Ritsu rose an eyebrow.

"Unlike the others, I'm self-aware _and_ gay." Ritsu offered, as a way of explanation. It wasn't one. "So, since when?"

"Since a little bit before I entered Kimisaki." Anzu replied, eyes going back to the outfit. She could guess his next question. "She went to Saotome Academy to be a producer."

Ritsu rose an eyebrow. She glared at him for a moment, and he shrugged.

"It's not like that. We can keep our lives separate, thank you very much." Anzu huffed, stabbing the fabric carefully. He nodded.

"Sure. Who does she produce for?"

She bit her lower lip, and Ritsu leaned in, stealing more of her snacks. She gave his hand a weak slap, but it did not make him retreat; it just made him grab more.

" _STARISH_." Ritsu hissed at the name of the other idol group, reeling back in like he was a vampire caught under the sun without a parasol.

"She works for the enemy?" He rose from his seat, tumbling like someone had hit him. Anzu looked at him with empty eyes.

"You're so dramatic. There's more enemies within this school than outside." Anzu kept sewing, focusing her eyes into the fabric. She used the needle to point to two shiny fabrics. "Anyway, do you want gold or white detailing on your vest?"

"Gold fits better, I think." He peered over it for a moment, using it as another excuse to steal her snacks. Anzu opened her mouth to chide him - she wanted to eat, too! -, when the door slid open, and their eyes went there.

Mao was at the door, smiling gently, and behind him there was a familiar face. Anzu looked at Haruka, waving shyly from the doorway. She barely noticed Ritsu taking the sewing out of her hands, moving to meet Haruka at the doorstep.

"Haruka!" Anzu said, smiling like a sun, clasping her hands with Haruka as Mao went to Ritsu. "What are you doing here?"

"Figured I'd surprise you for once. Want to go out?" Her smile was so gentle, so kind - Anzu gave a look to the two boys.

"On it." Ritsu said, waving her away, and Anzu nodded enthusiastically. Her smile could split her face.

"Sure, just let me grab my things." Anzu dragged Haruka along, shooting to Ritsu one last glance and a quiet thumbs up. He gave her a thumbs up back, draping himself over Mao.


End file.
